Brevis
by honeydewslush
Summary: Brevis: Latin for short or brief; can never be drawn out. Lightis shorts that I write on a whim on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _I just wanted to share some shorts that I've written in Tumblr. Let me know if you liked these! (or not lol)_

* * *

 ** _Dialogue created by Tumblr blog: givelightningherharem._**

Eos, oh sweet Eos, he was dead. The line of Lucis ends tonight. His ancestors would be rolling over their graves. His life would end, not by some heroic or sacrificial event, but by the hand of his girlfriend.

 _It would be fun,_ Prompto said. _Bragging rights to the better marksman_ , he said. The challenge prompted him to _borrow_ , without Lightning's knowledge, her precious Blazefire Saber.

As Noctis looked at what used to be a smooth, stainless surface on the gunblade, he saw it. A scratch. Though tiny, he knew Lightning would see it at the briefest of glances.

"Lightning, my queen, my angel, light of my life, the reason I live and breath, my sanctuary, my-"

"What did you do?"

* * *

 _ **In response to a givelightningherharem post:**_

The sound of a screeching microphone echoed through the Lestallum Bar. Four figures sat helplessly as the Prince of Lucis made his staggering way to the stage.

Prompto and Gladio were in hysterical fits, Ignis simply moaned with his forehead flat on the bar's surface, and Lightning sighed at her seat beside him, waiting for her shot of tequila to arrive.

"This is… for my one and - _hic_ \- only…" Noctis gripped the microphone stand, leaning so it can support his weight. With a shaky hand, he pointed to the woman by the bar. "Lightning… baby, you are my-"

With perfect timing, the bartender set the shot glass and Lightning took it as fast as her namesake. She's gonna need it.

" _-ANGELLLLLLLL_ "

* * *

 _ **In response to a request of awkward Lightis and idiot Snow making innuendos:**_

Noctis stood next to Lightning, a shy arm around her waist as they danced and awkwardly swayed to a jazzy, bossa nova song. With news of their engagement, a private party was held in Lebreau's bar with their closest friends.

The loudest of them were Prompto and Snow. The two talked and laughed like a pair of animals, like a hyena and a bear.

"I can't believe they're getting married." Prompto wiped a tear from laughing. "I mean, we've all seen it coming, but now that it's actually happening, I'm shook."

"Same." Snow agreed. "We're all gonna be family now."

An idea suddenly entered Prompto's mind and he smirked. "Speaking of family… wanna bet when Light gets pregnant?"

"You mean." Snow gave a smirk of his own. "When Light gets _Noct up_."

Before the two could even laugh, they were silenced by the dark aura that emerged behind them. Lightning's icy voice made good on her promise, and everyone knew she always followed them through.

"You're gonna get _Noct out_ if you two don't shut it."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_** Hi, everyone. I was in a ~2 week hiatus due to finals. And my laptop is out of commission right now (it gave out on the last day of my finals lol) so hoping to get that fixed soon, but I have some writing saved in google drive so look forward to those in Animus.

Anyways, enjoy these shorts!

* * *

 ** _Dialogue by tumblr user: givelightningherharem (give this dude some love!); Lightis with overprotective Hope_**

With a deep and shaky breath, Noctis pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds of shuffling, the door opened and his line of sight met the closet at the end of the hall. Confused, he was about to walk in to find Lightning when someone cleared their throat.

The source of the sound came beneath him. As he looked down, there stood a young boy.

"You're the Prince, right?" The silver haired boy crossed his arms.

"Uh. Yeah." He answered almost dumbly. "I am."

"What are your intentions with Light?"

Noctis simply stared at the boy. Okay, what was with the threatening aura. It was the same feeling when Lightning was pissed. "And you are?"

"I'm the one asking the questions." The boy huffed and stuck out a finger to poke his chest. "Where are you taking her?"

"Uhhhh, we're just gonna go to a tool shop." _Ow_. He poked just like Lightning. "Find some good whetstone for Blazefire."

"Whetstone?" The boy narrowed his eyes. "Is that a code for something?"

Noctis felt heat rise to his cheeks. Seriously, how old was this kid? "It isn't a code for _anything_. I'm just taking her out."

Suddenly, he heard a squeak. Looking up, he saw a pink haired little girl, with cheeks in the same color, hiding behind the door frame to the living room.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The boy kicked his shin. _Owwww._ "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Long enough that you two would be in bed."

The young boy jumped as Lightning suddenly appeared behind him, patting his head. Noctis almost sighed in relief as he was released from the interrogation.

"But Light-"

"Hope." With one word from Lightning, the boy sent silent.

"You two. Be good. Sazh will be here any minute." Grabbing her jacket from the closet, she kissed both of their heads and headed out the door.

As Lightning was closing it, her little soldier was sputtering out his concerns. "How fast do you drive? Do you wear seatbelts? What-"

With the door shut and a click on the lock, Lightning sighed and turned to Noctis. "Sorry about that. That's just Hope. He tends to be overprotective."

"I-I can see that."

"What? Are you jealous or something?"

* * *

 _ **Request from tumblr user lucyyy091: angsty Lightis where Light gets sad by Noct's engagement to Luna**_

"Yamachang." Crowe went up to the counter and jerked her thumb to the pink-haired Glaive, who was gazing at the busy and lively nightlife of the lower Insomnian class. "The strongest one for her, please?"

The restaurant owner scowled and proceeded to prepare his strongest liquor. "She's not taking it well, huh?"

"You could say that." Crowe took the shot glass and stared in confusion when Yamachang poured another.

He answered her question. "Both on the house." With thanks, she went to the table where Lightning sat.

"Here." Crowe set down the two shot glasses, both of which were for her.

Lightning immediately downed one. Much too eager for Crowe's liking. "Thanks."

Crowe sighed, it hurt her to see Lightning this way. The young woman had always kept to herself, her heart in lock and key, and she opened up only to a handful of people. "The Prince is stupid."

Lightning shook her head. "You know what's stupid?"

Crowe waited for her to continue and she could only watch her take the other shot. Lightning's gaze settled on a large bulletin board from afar, the news of Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya engaged was known throughout Insomnia.

"Falling in love with him when I knew I didn't stand a chance."

* * *

 _ **In response to another givelightningherharem post about Light obsessed with spam (the food lol). [Non-Lightis].**_

Ignis gimaced, staring at Lightning as she ate spam straight from the can. He would love nothing more than to take it from her grasp and cook a decent meal, but alas, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Still, his stomach churned as he watched her consume uncooked pink meat. He couldn't help but utter out his literal distaste.

"How can you stand eating _that_?"

The woman shrugged and continued to dig in with her spoon. "I got used to it."

Ignis thought it made sense. She was a soldier after all, thus able to adapt under situations when resources were scarce.

"Sometimes in missions, I'd go through days without a decent meal. But with this at my side-" She waved the can of meat. "I can survive through anything."


End file.
